Ray of Light
by Happiness Fooled
Summary: HGSS. Albus made announcement that now Severus and Hermione have to live through and live do they! Chapter 5 FINALLY
1. First Morning

So here I am again with yet another story. My others are still in writing but this came to me when listen to a song.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Songs but I do own my plot.

Pairing: HG/SS, Possibly others.

Warning if you will: Legal age of consent in New Zealand is sixteen. Of many have done this before but I like to think mine will be different.

**Ray of Light**

**Chapter One: First Morning.**

As soon as I woke this morning I knew it was going to be different. At the staff meeting which the Head Girl and Boy had to go to, Albus which the Headmaster Dumbledore insist we call him was acting strange.

I made my way down to the common room I shared with Walt Gong (an exchange student from America) and met up with him, and we made our way to the Great Hall. I sat my self down at the Head table, as all past Head Girl and Boy did. As soon as we were settled, Albus rose and made the announce of my life.

"Professors and Students, I have announce I would like to make before we eat our breakfast…" Albus stopped so all the growls and unpleasant sounds finished from the student body "…this year has been a stressful year, with the fall of Voldermort, and what not, so I have come up with a plan to help relief some of the stress and also help Interhouse relations." As soon as he mentioned that I knew it wasn't going to turn out good for. And many of the student body agreed. But Albus continued "We will have a singing competition, a student will be put with another from a different house, to which the sorting hat see fit. You will have to sing two solo's and one duet with the other." So I would have to admit it is a good idea, well that was until we received who our partner was going to be.

Out come the Sorting hat, he sang his song. Everyone was in complete silence and waited for the first pair to be drawn. "Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy!" okay shock but Albus did say Interhouse. But the next one involved me, "Hermione Snape and Professor Severus Snape." I looked over to my right where Professor Snape was, if he was whom he was full of pride with a huge male ego I swear he would of fainted. I was in so much shock I suddenly jumped out my sit and started screaming, "oh how could you Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, I trusted you and you manipulate me like this." As I stormed out.

Which now brings me to the present. You see Albus was the only one who knew of Severus and I relationship and approved of it. But not many people did know until now. It wasn't so long ago it happened; in fact it was the night after the final battle, we were totally wasted, and someone slipped truth serum into our Fire whiskey. Now this caused us to admit our feelings even though we weren't aware of them ourselves. But the next I woke next to him and found our rings. But I really didn't care nor did he. But now everyone is aware of our relationship, don't get me wrong there is no against law this, so no worries there, but what songs to sing!

N.B. Okay remember lots more to come if you want it. And **Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore **is his actual name. I was so proud to find that the site is http: slash slash www dot harrypotterfacts dot com. So if you want more review if I get five I will know to update. Oh outside help is welcome. But I have the songs I want to use but if you think you have a song then tell me and we will see.


	2. Discussions!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Songs but I do own my plot.

Pairing: HG/SS, Possibly others.

Warning if you will: Legal age of consent in New Zealand is sixteen. Of many have done this before but I like to think mine will be different.

Recap: _Which now brings me to the present. You see Albus was the only one who knew of Severus and I relationship and approved of it. But not many people did know until now. It wasn't so long ago it happened; in fact it was the night after the final battle, we were totally wasted, and someone slipped truth serum into our Fire whiskey. Now this caused us to admit our feelings even though we weren't aware of them ourselves. But the next I woke next to him and found our rings. But I really didn't care nor did he. But now everyone is aware of our relationship, don't get me wrong there is no against law this, so no worries there, but what songs to sing!_

Chapter Two: Discussions!

As I lay down on our bed I realise that I kind of made it worse for Severus and I. Now being head girl I would have to be naïve not to know the underground newspaper that Hogwarts has. So I can just imagine the headline now "Hermione Granger sorry Snape married to the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons Professor Severus Snape." Oh the inhumanity of it all! I wasn't going to cry myself to sleep why should I who cares if everyone knows.

I don't know when Severus came in, but he must of saw me asleep and decided to let me rest and he undressed and slipped in beside me. How do I know this? Because I woke to find my self wrapped in a warm embrace when I woke. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and rose from the comfort. Looking at the clock I realised it was just about dinner. I turned around to gently wake Severus but found him smiling tiredly at me. I walked up to him and kissed each of his eyes and told him that dinner is soon. Dinner was nothing like I expected. I was ready my self for the silence, laughter but not what we got when we walked into the Great Hall holding hands. As soon as we opened the doors we were deafened by the applauders and cheers we got, of course Gryffidors and Draco.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Lord and Lady Snape. And I feel that they should give us a song, so now I give the floor to Lord and Lady Snape"

The music started up and Severus started as Hermione was on the Piano.

_Severus:_ Look at this face I know the years are showing.  
Look at this life I still don't know where it's going.  
I don't know much but I know I love you.  
Thatmay be all I need to know.

_(Hermione leaves the Piano and standing with Severus and holding his face with her hand)_  
_Hermione:_ Look at these eyes they never seen what matters.  
Look at these dreams so beaten and so battered.  
_Severus:_ I don't know much

_Both:_ but I know I love you.  
That may be all I need to know.  
_Severus:_ So many questions still left unanswered.  
So much I've never broken through.  
_Hermione:_ And when I feel you near me, sometimes I see so clearly.  
_Both:_ That only truth I'll never know is me and you.  
_Severus:_ Look at this man so blessed with inspiration.  
_Both:_ Look at this soul

_Severus:_ still searching for salvation.  
_Both_: I don't know much but I know I love you.  
That may be all I need to know.

(Instrument solo)

_Both_: I don't know much but I know I love you.  
That may be all I need to know.  
I don't know much but I know I love you  
That may be all there is to know.

_Severus_: IIIIIIII…

With that they finished strongly and the noise that exploded from everyone would of frighten Voldermort himself.

" May the competition now open with that now."

N.B. Now the first song is out of the way. Still tune and find out why that song and how they knew it. Any guesses? Any good Songs I could use. What other pairings should I do?

Song is : DON'T KNOW MUCH BY LINDA RONSTADT AND AARON NEVILLE. oh and if listen to this song while reading the lyrics it makes so much more real.

Now on to the all-important thanks:

Emily: Well like you said you're the fifth to review but I just got your review as I went to check who had reviewed to give them thanks. Great review. It made me laugh maybe you can answer my questions!

Kinyta: Hope you had fun with this chapter to. Thanks for the review.

Kimmi: Well I have kept on writing and I am sure that made no sense! Hope you had fun with this chapter!

Free2style1026: Hope I didn't make you want too long! Hope you also enjoyed this chapter!

icanbebothered: I have written more just as you have just witnessed!

I hope that this chapter I okay. Review and help answer my questions and I will update with everyone's ideas included! I give you 3 days… Nah just kidding!

Signing off

Carrieann


	3. Everyone is in!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Songs but I do own my plot.

Pairing: HG/SS, Possibly others.

Warning if you will: Legal age of consent in New Zealand is sixteen. Of many have done this before but I like to think mine will be different.

Recap_: With that they finished strongly and the noise that exploded from everyone would have frightened Voldermort himself._

" _May the competition now open with that."_

Chapter Three: Everyone is in!

Harry was walking down the hall and started singing

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck  
If I cut my own bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck  
If I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care  
If I died bleeding?

Would it be wrong or  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight ,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized  
I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight,  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying(x4)

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck  
If I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong or  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might.  
Mutilation out of sight.  
And I'm contemplating suicide.

Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind,  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's all...right!

And out of nowhere Albus turned up "Well done Harry, great voice and great choice, sorted you great you're in the finals." Having no reason to keep in his shock and surprise he started to laugh and cry at the same time.

Now at this exalt moment Ron was singing, his song because of his great heartache cause only this morning,

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

"Ron great song great voice a few hairy spots so I guess that you're not good enough for the final but good try." Ron who already had his broken heart now had his ego and pride crashed because the only other thing he loved was singing."

Meanwhile

Severus was humming along to R.E.M on Hermione's CD player and decided that any good song needs to be sang out loud and started it again this time singing

Life is bigger It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough

I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

Consider this, consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much

I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream

"Well Severus boy since you're already in the final with your fabulous voice I cant say no, so welcome to the finals, my boy."

"Crazy old coot." Was all Severus said.

End of Chapter Three.

N/B. Well many great songs here the names, appearing in the order they were written; Last Resort by Papa Roach, Untitled (How could this happen to be) by Simple Plan and last but not least Losing my Religion by R.E.M.

Wasn't that shocking, no practising the songs you sing them that the only chance you get. Pretty scary. What id Albus thinking scaring people like? Remember if you want more I have to get at least one review!

Right onto the thank-you's

Pathatlon: well what more can I say except thanks

Natsuyori: thanks for the review, but I must say brilliant is a too strong of a word – great is better! Just let it be known that I want more of your story A Teenage Snape, you hear me!

Free2style1026: I believe that I might dedicate the next chapter to you. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. What is up with

Replacement Chapter

A.N. before I start this chapter I would like to say a few words…

Many authors are pulling out their story/ies after the release of the sixth Harry Potter book. This is because of Severus and something he does and I do not know what happen, as I have not read it yet. I was thinking and this to those authors instead of pulling your story why don't you change it so that maybe Hermione and Severus fall through a time loop together and make it so they make his younger self not join the Death Eaters. I say this because a lot of these stories are my favourite and it is really disappointing to see them go. So here I am begging please continue just change the story a little. Oh and remember this is FANFICTION so it can be whatever or however you like because it is what you perceive it as and doesn't have to rely on the actual book itself. So I am proud to say my story is staying and so it is plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Songs but I do own my plot.

Pairing: HG/SS, Possibly others.

Warning if you will: Legal age of consent in New Zealand is sixteen. Of many have done this before but I like to think mine will be different.

Recap: _"Well Severus boy since you're already in the final with your fabulous voice I cant say no, so welcome to the finals, my boy."_

"_Crazy old coot." Was all Severus said._

Chapter Four: What is up with…

Hermione of course already knew what Albus was up to. So she did everything in her power not to sing out loud so, humming her song was all she did.

Once upon a time not so long ago:

Tommy used to work on the docks

union's been on strike

He's down on his luck - It's tough

so tough.

Gina works the diner all day

working for her man

She brings home her pay for love

for love.

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.

We've got each other and that's a lot for love -

We'll give it a shot.

We're half way there Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it

I swear - livin' on a prayer.

Tommy got his six string in hock.

Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk -

So tough

it's tough.

Gina dreams of running away

when she cries in the night

Tommy whispers: Baby

it's okay

someday.

We've got to hold on to what we've got . . .

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

And out of no where Albus turns up "Well my dear, what kind of Headmaster would I be if I didn't know that you knew what you knew, so my dear, since you knew and you thought by humming it you would escape but you have that was your turn so welcome to the finals." Albus turned and left Hermione to repeat that conversation in her head.

"_Well my dear, what kind of Headmaster would I be if I didn't know that you knew what you knew, so my dear, since you knew and you thought by humming it you would escape but you have that was your turn so welcome to the finals."_ Okay that was just weird I get the first few words and the last part but come on _what kind of Headmaster would I be if I didn't know that you knew what you knew, so my dear, since you knew and you thought by humming it you would escape. _Okay just nuts.

Then the answer hit her, "I'm going to the finals! Oh I am so happy" the last part said in a sickening voice. Jumping out and running to find her husband, she just got out her door and slammed into some hard object. Looking up to see her husband astonished look, she broke into tears.

"What happen, my dear?"

"Oh it was horrible, he said that I said and that he knew what I knew and now I am in the finals!" Hermione's face had every expression available run though her face as she said this.

"Hermione sweetie, I am going to take you to the infirmary for a check up 'cause you haven't been your self lately, Okay?"

"Okay" she replied in a soft whisper

They reached the infirmary in 10 minutes, Madame Pomfrey was at the door before they opened it.

"I think I know what the problem is, now you just have to answer my question, since you two are married, are you sexually active?"

"Of course what married couple isn't?"

"Well, then I know for a fact that Hermione has been sick every morning for about two weeks now, and had a sore stomach the other day so…"

Severus rudely interrupted "how do you know all this?" Hermione nodded at this.

"Well, what kind of Medi-witch would I be, if I didn't know these things, and the portraits do talk, my dears…" Severus and Hermione both nodded their heads in understanding. "… But as I was saying before there is only one answer and that is that you are pregnant, congratulations!"

End of Chapter

A/N. well who here saw that coming, I definitely didn't, and I am the author. Anyways what of there reactions I bet they aren't what you expect. Song id Livin' on a pray by Jon Bon Jovi Well just to let you know I annoyed my sister enough to get her to tell me what happened and I say I stick with what I wrote first. If you what to flame or just review your more than welcome.

Thanks to the following:

pureangel86: you hold an excellent point, how do we know! And I still don't know the whole story, but hey I know what happens.

Pathatlon: Thank you, I am actually glad you like my story coz I happen to love your stories especially Loveless and Nanny Mione. And I am very glad you will continue with your others cause I really do like What do you want. Oh, and I agree the silliness and it is only human to start singing randomly and whenever we feel like it.

secret-of-avalon: Okay thanks for your correction but after some research though my CD collection and the internet I did find that it was in fact Papa Roach who sing Last Resort. But next time I will research some more before I put my songs up.

Natsuyori: okay brilliant, and well what a compliment that is. But I still reckon it is only good, but coming on great.

Free2style1026: Okay I have updated!

Deadlight: thank you for your suggestions, I like a few of them. And thanks for reviewing.

LAST BUT NOT LEAST thank you to www _dot_ harrypotterfacts _dot_ com for the spelling without this website I would be lost.


	5. Back in their Chambers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Songs but I do own my plot.

Pairing: HG/SS, Possibly others.

Warning if you will: Legal age of consent in New Zealand is sixteen. Of many have done this before but I like to think mine will be different.

_Recap: "Well, what kind of Medi-witch would I be, if I didn't know these things, and the portraits do talk, my dears…" Severus and Hermione both nodded their heads in understanding. "… But as I was saying before there is only one answer and that is that you are pregnant, congratulations!"_

Back in their chamber 

"So you're pregnant, and when we talked about having a family you always said not yet, but here we are, what did you do take off the protection charm in the middle of us having sex?" Severus snapped

Hermione just stood there not entirely sure what to say or do "Don't you want our baby…" suddenly angry "… Of course I took the bloody charm off, yes just to get pregnant behind your back, yes WELL DONE" with that Hermione left.

Five weeks later

Hermione hadn't talked to Severus in that time, and she really didn't care, the singing competition was the day after tomorrow. She turned on her CD player and started to practice her two pieces for the finals.

THE AFTER TOMORROW

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome to what I have decided to be the first annual singing competition. It is going to run over the next two nights with a solo performance by each contestant per night and the final night we have our duet. And with that I would like to announce the first act, Hermione Snape with We Belong Together by Mariah Carey

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

Chorus:  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

Chorus

Repeat chorus  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together 

She jumped off the stage and ran the dark corner where no one could see her.

"Ladies, Gentlemen give Hermione a round of a applause, next we have Harry Potter with Ghetto Gospel by TuPac

_Uhh,   
Hit them with a lil' ghetto gospel_

Those who wish to follow me (My ghetto gospel)  
I welcome with my hands  
And the red sun sinks at last into the hills of gold  
And peace to this young warrior without the sound of guns

If I could recelect before my hood dayz  
I'd sit and reminisce, nigga and bliss on the good dayz  
i stop and stare at the younger, my heart goes to'em  
They tested, it was stressed that they under  
In our days, things changed  
Everyone's ashamed to the youth cuz the truth looks strange  
And for me it's reversed, we left them a world that's cursed, and it hurts  
cause any day they'll push the button  
and yall condemned like Malcolm x and Bobby Hunton, died for nothin  
Don't them let me get teary, the world looks dreary   
but when you wipe your eyes, see it clearly  
there's no need for you to fear me  
if you take the time to hear me, maybe you can learn to cheer me  
it aint about black or white, cuz we're human   
I hope we see the light before its ruined  
my ghetto gospel 

Chorus

Tell me do you see that old lady aint it sad  
Living out a bag, but she's glad for the little things she has  
And over there there's a lady, crack got her crazy  
Guess she's given birth to a baby  
I don't trip and let it fade me, from outta the frying pan  
We jump into another form of slavery  
Even now I keep discouraged  
Wonder if they take it all back while I still keep the courage  
I refuse to be a role model  
I set goals, take control, drink out my own bottle  
I make mistakes, I learn from everyone  
And when its said and done  
I bet this Brotha be a better one  
If I'm upset, you don't stress  
Never forget, that God hasn't finished with me yet  
I feel his hand on my brain  
When I write rhymes, I go blind, and let the lord do his thang  
But am I less holy  
Cuz I choose to puff a blunt and drink a beer with my homies  
Before we find world peace  
We gotta find peace in that war on the streets  
My ghetto gospel 

Chorus

2Pac  
Lord can you hear me speak!  
To pay the price of being hell bound... 

"Well that was different who knew Harry could do rap and sing at the same time people simply magic!"

"Now we have Professor Severus Snape with Against All Odd by Phil Collins."

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,_

_when all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the_

_tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

_just the memory of your face_

_Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've_

_got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,_

_turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you,_

_so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your_

_face_

_Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've gotta take_

_Take a look at me now _

End of Chapter Five.

N.B. Okay weird and crazy but hey. Review and tell me what you think and flame me if want! All songs belong to the people I mention above before the song!

Thanks to the following:

pureangel86: I fall heartily agree, no one knows what going happen!

Pathatlon: So glad you are continuing with your stories, I have read the book and we all have opinions to what happened and I believe all is not guilty until Rowling tells as so!

Satine4: Well I hope no one has stop you reading this pairing has it is only good pairing for Hermione. I hope you find this as good as the other chapters!

Natsuyori: Your like so loyal to everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you story is coming along soon!


End file.
